


In My Flower Shop

by Queen_Of_Spades45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Roses, Vent Poetry, flower shop, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Spades45/pseuds/Queen_Of_Spades45
Summary: I thought I could fix the broken girl





	In My Flower Shop

I opened a flower shop

And I would take sad boys and girls inside

and they would tell me their woes

And I would give them a flower to soak their tears away

There was a girl

And she looked so broken

So I took her inside and she taled

And I offered her a rose

But she shunned my rose.

She didn’t want it

Said she didn’t deserve it

And I offered it time and time again

she refused

But she looked so terrified I would make her leave

So she stayed

But each time I held out a rose,

Its thorns would pierce my fingers.

And then her family came

And they begged her to take the flower

But she wouldn’t.

My skin started to stain read from the petals and blood

Her family weeped

Yet she still refused

She just kept talking,

Rolling in her own misery

She didn’t see all that around her

But I think she could

She ignored how she was hurting how her family was hurting how I was hurting howshewashurtinghowherfamilywashurtinghowIwashurtinghowshewashurtinghowherfamilywashurtinghowIwashurting

I thought I could fix the broken girl

One day I ran out of roses


End file.
